Angel Fire
Angel Fire was a vigilante who closely associated with the Hero Factory. She commonly roamed Deadspots, areas of the galaxy which the Hero Factory found difficult to patrol. She held a grudge against the criminal organization known as Jackknife, who she was formerly forced to work for. History Creation The exact methods through which Angel Fire was created are unknown to the public. As such, many have developed theories surrounding her creation, ranging from her being a prototype Hero to her being an experimental humanoid developed by a league of villains. Angel Fire herself has revealed close to nothing on the topic, and although she claims to know her own origins, skeptics have questioned this claim. It is highly unlikely that the Hero Factory itself knows of her origins either. Meeting the Hero Factory During the Hero Factory's development of 2.0-era technologies, several blueprints for experimental weapons were leaked into the public and spread by underground organizations. Although the Hero Factory was able to track down where these blueprints had gone, they found that several areas containing the leaked blueprints were in "Deadspots", sectors not previously thought to contain sentient life. Almost immediately, investigations of said sectors went underway as the higher-ups of the organization scrambled to take back the classified blueprints. The first bout of investigations led to the discovery of a secret criminal organization known as Jackknife for which Angel Fire worked involuntarily as a tracker of leaked classified files. During a raid on Jackknife's headquarters, Hero Factory captured Angel Fire but was unable to get much information out of her aside from clues as to who exactly she had been forced to gain the blueprints from. Despite her pleas, she was convicted of engaging in illicit activities and was imprisoned in Hero Factory's Lockup. Angel Fire was subject to frequent interrogations, few of which were successful in revealing much information. Angel Fire herself seemed to have known very little about who she worked for, and continually tried to convince interrogators to trust her. The topic of whether she was telling the truth became highly controversial among Hero Factory higher-ups, in part due to the stress brought upon them by the file leakage. After around 3 months of testing using various lie-detecting apparatuses, the Hero Factory concluded that Angel Fire could be trusted, and she was given a makeshift room to live in within the Hero factory headquarters. During this time, she spent most of her time within her room, and could usually be found playing a series of video games she had requested for entertainment. Revenge Against Jackknife Soon, the Hero Factory presented Angel Fire with a plan to infiltrate Jackknife's headquarters again. The plan would involve the Hero team Phi 15, disguised to resemble villains, pretending to return Angel Fire to Jackknife headquarters after capturing her. Angel Fire reluctantly agreed, and the infiltration went underway. After the group was welcomed into Jackknife's headquarters, however, the organization discovered their true identities, and a violent firefight broke out. Angel Fire, while trying to escape the facility, incidentally found herself in a laboratory where weapons based on the leaked files were being developed. It was here where she discovered the MW-110 Kinetic Field Generator and used it to fight off the henchmen and escape the facility with most of Phi 15. Only one member, Vesper Phoenix, did not make it out and was presumed to have been either captured or killed. Following this incident, Angel fire still remained on good terms with Hero Factory and agreed to keep in contact with them while she was freed and allowed to roam the galaxy. For several months, she contacted them very infrequently, but then began to communicate often after she found evidence of Jackknife-related activity in more Deadspot sectors. After she followed a trail of clues about their activities and reported them to Hero Factory, she once again began to collaborate with the organization. She also assisted the Hero Factory in mapping out Deadspots and reporting more minor criminal activity to them. Her most recent ventures have led her to Deadspot-19. Description Weapons and Equipment Angel Fire bore the MW-110 Kinetic Field Generator, a previously classified experimental weapon developed by the Hero Factory's top scientists. It resembled a large, black, five-fingered hand composing her lower left arm. Using technologies similar to those found in Breakout-era Hero Cuffs, the Generator was capable of warping kinetic forces to, as the name would suggest, create force-field-like structures. Angel Fire could create fields of varying shapes and sizes; the larger the field and the further away from the Generator it was, the more energy the device expended to keep it in existence. Fields could also be moved around; this used up more energy as well. She also carried with her several devices which allowed her to communicate with Hero Factory outposts, even from within Deadspots where communication with Hero factory-patrolled sectors was nigh impossible. Personality and Traits Likely owing to her time as an involuntary worker for Jackknife, Angel Fire was often distant from others and tended to act cold and aloof. She tended to speak whatever was on her mind, most of the time not caring whether the words she spoke might have been hurtful. While she was oriented toward thinking logically and would naturally point out inconsistencies in the logic of plans and the like, she tended to label things she simply didn't agree with as "irrational." This type of behavior was a part of her overall "childishness", which strangely juxtaposed her otherwise left-brained way of thinking. When sufficiently angered, she tended to defend her actions and behaviors, even if they couldn't be logically defended. She also liked being the center of attention, despite her quietness, and did not tend to react to criticism very professionally. Despite her reserved nature, Angel Fire still seemed to care about those she had known well. Trust and similar subjects were very important things to her, and she seemed to act cordial and friendly to others only after they had proved to her often enough that they could be trusted. Because of this, she usually steered away from types who were adventurous or indecisive. She also disliked unnecessary conflict, and while she was not very adept at it, she was always up to the challenge of ending a conflict or confrontation. Gallery AngelFire1.jpg AngelFire2.jpg AngelFire3.jpg Trivia * Angel Fire served as Cap's entry into the 2018 CHFW MOC Contest. * She was named after the New Mexican village of the same name. * Her name, although it may sound like it, is not based on the naming conventions of Heroes. Others who are not aware of this fact tend to mock her "hero name" for what they perceive to be its unoriginality. Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Characters Category:Female